


Your Family is Now My Family

by sakurastar0660



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Family, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Weird family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by aaronmarquis post from tumblr. When teenage Michael falls in love with teenage Gavin and then their fathers fall in love and they become one family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Family is Now My Family

**Author's Note:**

> There is some mention of under aged drinking and I'm not condoning it in any way. Also, please don't berate me on any of the lawful implications in this story- I've read into it and I addressed as accurately as I could.  
> Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions, or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

“Dude, I still don’t think you could pick up a guy.” Ray says, taking a sip of his coke.

Michael sighs, setting his own drink down on the table. “And I’m telling you you are fucking wrong.” He looks over at his friend, his face highlighted by the neon pink, purple and blue lights that light up the nightclub. “I can pick up any girl or guy. I bet you a week’s worth of homework that I can take home any guy. I’ll even let you pick him out.”

Ray places his glass down, looking his friend over. “Fine.” Ray turns his attention out to the dance floor, skimming over all the possible choices before moving to the bar area and then the other booths. When his eyes land on a brown haired lad sitting in a corner booth reading a book, a smirk crosses Ray’s face. Not only was this guy a nerd, because just look at the guy, but Ray recognizes him from some of his and Michael’s classes, so he has to be about 17 or so like they were. “Him,” Ray says, pointing at the lad.

Michael follows Ray’s finger, eyes landing on the lad. Michael lets out a sigh. Of course he would choose the quiet nerd sitting in the corner but he wasn’t about to back down. Michael down the last of his drink, standing up. “I hope you’re ready to take on all the extra honors homework I have.” 

“Don’t get too cocky asshole.” Ray watches Michael make his way across the dance floor and over to the table.

Normally Michael is a very social person, moving all over the floor to talk and flirt with people but not tonight. No because he wasn’t interested in just anyone right now. His eyes are trained on the brown haired lad as Michael ignores everyone else around him as he comes to stand in front of the table. The other doesn’t even look up from his book. “Hey,” Michael says.

The lad blinks, then slowly looks up at him, a brow raised. “Hi? There something I can help you with?”

Michael sucks in a breath. Shit, he wasn’t expecting the guy to be British. “”Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to dance.”

“I’m kinda busy right now.” the other says, motioning to the book in his hands.

“Dude, this is a club, not a library. If you wanted to read  _ Pride and Prejudice _ you should do it somewhere quieter.”

The other gives him a curious look, glancing at the cover of the book. “How did you know this was  _ Pride and Prejudice _ ?”

“Let’s just say I got real acquainted with it while I was writing an analytical paper on how the book kinda challenged the roles of men and women set by the society at the time and how it can even challenge roles set by our current society.” Michael shrugs.

The lad closes his book, setting it down on the table. “I wouldn’t have taken you as someone who would enjoy such a task.”

“I’m not sure if enjoy would be the right word.” Michael motions to the seat. “May I?”

“Be my guest.” he motions, holding out his hand as Michael takes a seat next to him. “Gavin,”

Michael takes Gavin’s hand and gives it a firm shake. “Michael,”

“Right. I thought you looked familiar.” Michael gives him a curious look. “I remember you from the few classes we have together. You’re the loud obnoxious one that is always causing trouble and goofing around with your friends while still having the highest grades out of anyone.”

Michael slightly laughs. “Yeah, well there is no rule against having fun ever once in awhile.”

“I’m not sure fun is the word I would have used.” Gavin says, smiling at him.

Michael laughs more, shaking his head. “Yeah well at least I’m not the new kid who doesn't say anything in class unless they’re called on and who always gives the best answer.”

Now it’s Gavin’s turn to slightly laugh. “I’m not really much of a social bloke.”

“I can see that.” Michael leans back in the boot, draping his arms over the back of the seat. “So why are you here anyway is you’re ‘not much of a social bloke’?”

“I was dragged here by Geoff and made designated driver.”

“Wait, you mean Geoff Ramsey?” Gavin nods. “Like,  _ the _ Geoff Ramsey?”

“Yes, Geoff Ramsey, the most popular kid in school.” Gavin glances back at Michael to find the brunette staring at him. “What?”

“How the hell are you friends with Geoff?”

“Well, we were friends back in grade school before my family moved to England because of my father’s work but even then we stayed in contact, emailing each other and talking over Xbox live and what not. So when we moved back here over the summer, Geoff and I meet up again and feel back into a normal routine.”

“Wait, you’re British but you were born in America?”

Gavin shakes his head. “No you dope. I was born in Oxford and we moved to America before I was even one. My mum is English; well, more Welsh really but my father is American. He’s from Georgia.”

“Huh.”

Gavin looks at Michael. “So what about you? You secretly Russian or something?”

“Nah. I’m just a Jersey boy. Lived in Jersey until about sixth grade then we moved here to Austin because of my dad. Mom’s probably still in New York.”

“Your mum’s in New York but you’re here?”

“My parents are divorced.” Michael explains. “Quite frankly, I’m surprised they even got married.”

“Oh why’s that?”

“Even at a young age I could tell that my dad was at least bi, but now I think he might be more gay and he just married my mom to get his family off his ass or something.”

“I feel the same about my dad.” Gavin picks up his glass, taking a sip of the water. “Though my dad has told me he’s bi and he really loved my mum it’s just when she died it was hard on both of us. I think he’s seeing guys because he doesn’t want to be reminded of what he and my mum had.” 

Michael nods, thinking everything over before shaking his head. “Jesus christ.”

Gavin looks at him. “What?”

“I came over here to ask you to dance and here we are talking about our parents like we’re dating or some shit like that.”

Gavin slightly laughs. “Funny. It usually takes me forever before I talk to someone, let alone tell them about myself.”

“So that must be good for me then right?” Michael looks hopefully at Gavin. “Does this mean I can have a dance?”

Gavin opens his mouth to reply but Geoff slumps down next to him, throwing an arm around the lad, cutting him off. “Geoff,” he whines.

“Sup bitches.” Geoff finishes his drink, setting it on the table.

Gavin frowns at the man. “Geoff, how much have you had to drink?”

“Dunno. Six, maybe seven.”

“Christ Geoff. What is your mum going to say when I bring you home drunk?”

“The bitch isn’t home.”

“Geoff, you shouldn’t call your mum that.”

Geoff shrugs him off, noticing Michael. “Hey you’re...Haywood right?”

“That’s right.” Michael extends his hand out. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Right.” Geoff shakes his hand, looking over at Gavin. “Is little Gavvy finally gonna get some ass and get fucking laid?”

Gavin blushes, glaring at his friend. “Geoff! We were simply talking and having a decent conversation.”

“But I mean I’m not going to oppose or anything if Gavin offers.” Michael says, making the British lad turn and glare at him. “Hey, you’re an attractive guy what can I say?”

Geoff laughs. “Even if he doesn’t get laid at least he’s fucking talking to someone else other than me.”

“Gavin is a pretty interesting guy.” Michael smiles at the lad, who is muttering curses under his breath and Michael finds that oddly adorable. “But going back to the topic at hand, Gavin you never gave me an answer.”

The British lad rolls his eyes. “Well, since you haven’t been a complete arse like some people, I guess one dance couldn’t hurt.”

Michael smiles, grabbing Gavin’s hand and pulls the lad onto the dance floor. Gavin stumbles but he steadies himself as he’s pulled into the middle of the dance floor. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach as he feels people staring at them. “O-on second thought, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” he turns to leave but Michael catches his arm, pulling Gavin close to him.

“You can’t chicken out now.” Michael says, looking the blushing Brit in the eye. “Just ignore them and only focus on me.”

Gavin nods, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck as the brunette wraps his arms around his waist, holding him close. As he sways back and forth on the dance floor, staring into Michael’s hazel eyes, the world around them seems to fall away and Gavin finds himself becoming lost in the man standing before him. He moves with him, going where Michael moves him and he can’t help but be hypnotized by Michael, the lad captivating in every possible way and Gavin doesn’t even try to stop himself as he leans in and presses his lips to the others.

Michael is a little shocked that Gavin is the first to make a move but he quickly responds, kissing the Brit back and one of his hands comes up to hold the back on his head. Gavin presses closer up against Michael, opening his mouth to slide his tongue along Michael’s bottom lip. The brunette moans, opening his mouth and meeting Gavin’s eager tongue with his own. Gavin pulls away, panting as he stares up at Michael. Michael stares back at him. “Wow.” he breathes out. 

Gavin grabs Michael’s hand and pulls him off the dance floor and towards the bathroom. Once inside Gavin shoves Michael inside before locking the door. Michael braces himself against the sink, watching as Gavin stalk over to him, his eyes ranking over Michael’s body. Michael shivers slightly, watching as Gavin’s hands work Michael’s belt open before sliding his pants down, palming his crotch through his boxers. “Gavin,” Michael moans, hands clutching the edge of the sink tightly.

Gavin leans in, dragging his tongue up the side of Michael’s neck to his ear. “You sound so amazing when you moan my name like that.” he says, his voice low and husky.

“Fuck,” Michael bucks up into Gavin’s hand. “Fuck  _ Gavin, _ ”

“Yes Michael?” Gavin purrs, nibbling on his ear.

“Fuck, do  _ something _ or so help me.”

“You’ll what?” Gavin smirks, leaning back to look Michael in the eye. “You gonna fuck me?”

Michael meets the Brit’s gaze. “Only if you don’t get on with it.”

Gavin runs his hand through Michael’s hair, tugging his head back to expose his neck more. Michael whines at the action, bucking his hips slightly as Gavin sucks and nips his neck. “Or maybe you’d like it even more if I fucked you.” 

Michael moans, though he’s not sure why-sure he’s been with other guys but he’s never been on the receiving end per say. A few blowsjobs here and there but when it came to sex, he was always the one on top. But to hear Gavin say that he’d fuck him in that low, sexy voice, something inside Michael wants Gavin to take him and fuck him. Still, there was this little voice in his head that was telling him he has no experience in this area and that he was, in some sense of the word, a virgin. “Oh fuck Gavin.”

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” Michael whines. “Bet you’d like it if I did this.” Gavin steps back and flips Michaela round so that the lad is now bent over the sink, staring up at their reflection in the mirror. Michael meets Gavin’s gaze in the mirror, watching as the Brit runs his hands over his ass before landing a firm smack against it. Michael bites his lower lip to keep from moaning. “Bet you just want me to take you nice and fast, have you watch my cock disappear inside you.” Gavin grinds up against his ass and Michael presses back.

“Fuck, Gavin.” Michael bites his lips again. “I...I haven’t….” he feels his cheeks heat up and he looks away.

Gavin seems to understand what he was trying to say. He leans over Michael, licking the shell of his ear. “Don’t worry Michael my boi. I’ll take good care of you.” He leans back and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Michael looks at the bottle before looking up at Gavin. “Always have some on me just in case.” He pulls Michael’s boxers down, pouring a small amount of lube onto his fingers before circling them around his entrance. Michael shudders at the feeling, tearing his eyes away from Gavin’s face to look down at the sink. Gavin runs his other hand up and down Michael’s back as he slowly inserts one finger, pausing when he feels Michael tense around him. “Relax love. I promise it’ll get better.”

Michael closes his eyes and forces himself to relax. Slowly, Gavin works his finger all the way inside him, thrusting his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. Instinctively Michael tenses up but he takes a deep breath, telling himself to relax despite the slight burn.  _ ‘It’ll be worth it.’ _ he tells himself.  _ ‘Gavin says that it’ll feel better and I know it will so just fucking relax.’ _ Gavin works him open with two fingers, his hand never once leaving Michael’s back and it comforts him slightly. Gavin thrusts his fingers in and out, slightly changing the angle to find that certain sweet spot. Michael moans, finding what Gavin’s doing to be quite good but when his fingers brush against his prostate his back arches and he throws his head back, moaning louder.

Gavin smirks, hitting Michael’s prostate several more times before pulling his fingers out. Michael whines and presses back, trying to keep Gavin’s fingers inside him. “Don’t worry love; you’re going to get something that’s so much better.”

Michael looks up at the mirror, watching Gavin undo his pants and pull his own cock out. Michael licks his lips, thinking that he wouldn’t mind sucking Gavin off as the lad rolls a condom on before slicking his cock up. Gavin meets Michael’s gaze, slowly pressing into Michael. The brunette’s eyes fall closed, his head falling to rest against the sink as he groans as Gavin fills him. Gavin pauses once he’s fully seated, leaning over Michael to whisper in his ear. “How are you doing my boi?”

“Fine,” Michael breathes out. “Just fucking  _ move _ already.”

“Alright. No need to get snappy.” Gavin places his hands on Michael’s hips, pulling out until just the tip was still inside before snapping his hips forward.

Michael throws his head back, moaning as Gavin hits his prostate with every thrust. “Oh Gavin,” His eyes flutter open, eyes locking with Gavin’s lust filled ones as the Brit thrust in and out of him.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Gavin picks up his pace, making Michael moan louder. “You make the most beautiful sounds and you look absolutely delectable.” he sucks on the side of Michael’s neck, leaving a dark hickey behind. “Now everyone will know exactly who you belong to.” Gavin snaps his hips forward with a particularly hard thrust.

Michael cries out, his eyes fluttering closed as he wraps a hand around himself. “Shit Gavin! Fuck, I’m so close.” he pants, moaning as Gavin swats his hand away and jerks Michael off in time with his thrusts.

“Then come for me my my pretty boi. I want to hear you scream my name.”

“Oh Gavin!” Michael cries, coming all over Gavin’s hand as his vision blurs white for a second.

Gavin grunts Michael’s name, spilling into the condom. They stay leaned over the sink catching their breath. Gavin releases Michael’s cock and slowly pulls out of him, discarding of the condom before wiping his hand off. Slowly Michael pushes himself up onto his hands, spinning so that he was leaning back against the sink. Gavin stands in front of him, helping Michael pull his pants back up and look decent. Michael grabs the back of Gavin’s head and pulls him into a kiss. Gavin leans into the kiss, looking up as Michael pulls away. “What was that for?”

“How about for the amazing sex we just had? Or maybe for the future amazing sex we’ll have.”

Gavin raises a brow at him. “There’s going to be future sex?”

Michael blinks. “I mean, I’m kinda hoping there will be. But if this was supposed to be a one time thing for you then this..is kinda awkward.”

Gavin smiles, giving him a quick kiss. “I thought that you would be the one considering this a one time thing but I’m open to the idea of this being a regular thing. But with that, does that mean we’re dating now?” 

“Uh...Well...If you want to.”

“I do. Because even with as amazing as that was,” Gavin gently runs his hand down the side of Michael’s face, cupping his cheek. “I’m interested in getting to know the real Michael Haywood, not the one-night stand Michael Haywood I’ve heard about.”

Michael raises a brow. “I have a reputation for being a one-night stand kind of guy?”

“Oh yeah. That and being the best sex you’ll ever have.”

“Jeez. That makes me sound like a slut.”

Gavin shrugs. “So then let’s change that shall we? Make you have a new reputation as being mine and only mine and I’ll kill anyone who so much lays a finger on you.”

Michael slightly laughs. “Well, that’ll make gym class kinda hard.”

“You’ll live.” Gavin leans in to give Michael another kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. “Now come on.”

“Where are we going?” Michael asks as Gavin drags him out of the club.

“How about to Rudy’s? I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

Michael smiles, climbing into the passenger’s seat of Gavin’s car. “That sounds lovely boi.”

~~~~

“Come on Michael  _ please _ .” Gavin begs, leaning back in his chair to lean against the other’s desk.

Michael let’s out an irritated sigh, slightly glaring at the other. “For the last fucking time Gav, I don’t want to meet your dad.”

“But Michool, he really wants to meet you.”

“Well I don’t!”

“You don’t want to what?” Ray asks, sitting down in his desk next to Michael’s right as Geoff plops down next to Gavin’s left.

“Are the love birds fighting already?” Geoff sigh. “Can’t even go a month without fighting.”

“We’re not fighting.” Michael huffs, looking back down at his notes as he tries to finish them before class starts.

“Uh huh.”

“Again, what are you fighting about?” Ray asks.

“My dad wants Michael to come over for dinner but the pleb won’t do it.” Gavin pouts.

Ray looks at Michael. “I thought you wanted to do the whole ‘meet the parents’ shit.”

Michael sighs, setting his pencil down. “I do it’s just right now I have a shit ton of homework to do and what not.”

“It’s just dinner.” Ray says

“Yeah. Besides, don’t you do homework at Gavin’s anyway?” Geoff asks.

“He leaves before my dad gets home.” Gavin tells them.

“Fucking fine! I’ll have fucking dinner with you and your dad ok?!” Michael yells, making the other students turn to look at them. Gavin gives Michael a wounded look, setting the chair’s legs back down on the floor and, ok yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have yelled. He takes deep breath, calming himself. “I’m sorry Gav. I didn’t mean to yell at you. Of course I’d love to have dinner with you and your dad.”

Gavin looks at him. “Are you sure?” he says in a quiet voice.

“Of course I’m sure.” Michael takes Gavin’s hand in his. “Maybe a small break wouldn’t be too bad and I’m quite interested in meeting your dad.”

“Alright.” Gavin gives him a small smile before turning to face the front as the teacher starts class.

Michael leans back in his chair, ideally taking notes and trying to convince himself that yeah, a small break would be good for him. Besides, he really did want to meet Gavin’s dad because with some luck maybe he could bounce some ideas about starting up a gaming channel off the guy. He was an IT guy and he could give some different input than what even Michael's dad would tell him. Yeah. Dinner would be good.

That evening Michael doesn’t go home at 5 like he normally does and instead waits until Gavin’s dad arrives home at 6. Michael does have to admit that he’s a little surprised to find out that Gavin can cook and is actually a pretty good cook. He himself isn’t the best but at least he has a dad who loves cooking and is very good at it. Michael helps Gavin out, grabbing various ingredients and helps prepare everything, setting the last place set as Gavin’s dad comes in from the garage.

“Gavin I’m home.” he calls, making his way into the kitchen.

Gavin put the lid on the pot, letting the rice cook a little longer as he turns to face his father. “Dad, I want you to meet someone.”

Michael slightly tenses up as the large man turns to face him. He stands a good few inches above Michael, seeming to be about the same height as his own father, but Gavin’s dad was definitely larger, his gut noticeable even under his work shirt. The man’s red hair is well groomed along with his bread, a set of glasses framing his brown eyes. Michael swallows, holding out his hand. “Michael Haywood sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Gavin’s dad shakes his hand. “Jack Pattillo. So you’re the one my son’s been telling me all about.” Jack shrugs his coat off. “Well you’re as pretty as he says.”

“Dad!” Gavin slightly blushes.

Jack slightly laughs. “You know I’m just kidding.” he turns to look at Michael. “But he does speak very fondly of you.”

“And I of him.” Michael glances over at Gavin, smiling as the Brit turns his attention back to the food.

Jack nods, also glancing over at Gavin. “Do you need any help son?”

Gavin shakes his head. “Nah I got it.”

“Very well.” Jack takes a seat. “So Michael, Gavin tells me that you are interested in looking at starting a channel of some sort.”

“Um yes I am Mr. Pattillo.”

“Please call me Jack.”

“Alright. But yes I am. I've been looking into starting up a gaming channel where people can go to watch game guides, videos on getting different achievements and what not.” Michael explains, walking over to help Gavin.

“Do you have much experience with game capturing software, any kind of audio software and editing programs?”

“Some,” Michael helps brings the food over to the table before sitting down. “I've messed around with some of the free software and some that my dad has. My dad also works in IT, actually working for this gaming company Rooster Teeth.”

Jack nods, filling up his plate. “I have hear of them. They do some really cool stuff over there.”

“I intern there during the summers so I work with the software they have.” Michael takes a bite of his food. “Wow Gav this is really good.”

Gavin smiles. “Thanks boi.”

“Are you going to help you?” Jack looks at his son.

“Some. Maybe with creating the guides and editing them.”

“You know I was thinking of asking Ray and Geoff if they would want to help out as well.” Michael looks at Gavin. “They're gamers as well so they know of some achievements that are real bitches to get.”

Gavin nods, swallowing. “Yeah. We could call ourselves the achievement hunters.”

Michael grins. “Brilliant.”

Jack smiles. “I'm glad to see you get along well.”

“Well sometimes this idiot gets on my nerve.” Michael says.

Gavin frowns slightly. “I'm not an idiot.”

“Some of the things you say are the dumbest I've ever heard.”

Jack laughs. “Yeah, I can't argue with that.”

“You both are the worst.” Gavin pouts, eating his food.

“It's because we love you.” Michael takes Gavin’s hand in his.

Gavin smiles, slightly blushing. The rest of dinner goes over smoothly, Jack giving Michael some advice and suggestions about different software and equipment to use. After dinner the three of them make their way into the living room, playing some COD for a bit before Michael has to return home. Gavin waves as Michael pulls out of the driveway, Michael waving before driving off. Gavin walks back into the kitchen and sets about washing the dishes.

Jack walks into the kitchen, grabbing himself a bowl of ice cream. “So Michael’s a nice guy.” 

Gavin smiles. “He really is.”

“I was just a little afraid that you were only seeing him because he looks similar to your mother.”

Gavin pauses in his washing, staring down at his reflection in the silverware. “When I first saw him in class my heart skipped a beat because of the resemblance but having classes with him and watching him be a trouble maker I really didn't want anything to do with him. But when he came over to me in the club and started talking to me I realized that he's actually pretty smart, though he hides it behind his carefree, reckless behavior.” Gavin finishes rinsing the dishes, setting them in the drying rack. “He is a nice guy and I wanted you to meet him so you could see that for yourself and that way you wouldn't have to worry about me being in a relationship simply based on the face that he looks like mum.”

Jack smiles, walking up behind Gavin and gives his son a hug. “I should have known that my son is smarter than that.”

“It's alright dad; you're just being the overprotective father I know.” Gavin returns his father's hug.

Jack pulls away, grabbing his bowl and moves into the living room. “Don't stay up too late sexting your boyfriend.”

“Dad!”

~~~~~

“Which one?”

Michael looks up from his phone, pausing in his texting to look at his father who's standing in front of their full length mirror, holding up two potential ties. He is wearing his nice grey dress suit, holding his dark purple tie in one hand and his maroon one in the other. “Obviously the maroon one.” Michael quickly finishes his text, setting his phone on the bed next to him before laying down.

“Hmm. Maybe you're right.” he sets the purple tie down and sets about tying the tie around his neck. He tries to do a windsor knot, messing it up halfway through and starts over.

Michael sighs, sliding off the bed and makes his way over to his father. “Jesus christ Rye I thought you were good at tying ties.” he says as he makes short work of the tie.

“The simple ones sure.” Ryan looks himself over in the mirror, adjusting the tie. “Besides, you know how nervous I get before dates.”

“Ryan the cool guy getting nervous for dates? That's unheard of.” Michael flops down onto the bed, picking up his phone only to have it snatched from his hands. “Hey!” Michael sits up, glaring at Ryan. “Give that back!”

Ryan smirks, looking at the screen. “From Gavin: So you'll be alone then? Maybe I could come over and we could do a test run. Dan gave me some of his old recording equipment he doesn't use anymore.” Ryan turns to look at the brunette, who's silently fuming. “We you going to let your boyfriend over while I was gone?”

“I don't know maybe. Now give me my phone back.” Michael reaches for it but Ryan keeps it out of reach.

“Were you going to ask me beforehand?”

“Why? You don't care what I do or who comes over so long as we don't kill each other or break anything.”

“While that may be true I still like to know who's in my house.”

Michael glares, snatching his phone back. “Whatever. If you don't want him here I can just tell him I have shit to do.” he snaps, sounding a little dejected as he starts to send Gavin a reply.

Ryan frowns slightly. “Michael wait.” he rests his hand on his son's, making the brunette stop. “Look, if you want to have him come over then it's fine but you don't have to get defensive about it and snap at me.”

Michael sighs, letting his hands rest by his sides. “I know and I'm sorry. It's just...I really like him. I know I said that about some of the others and I know grandma makes fun of me and calls me a slut but this one's different. Gavin he's just...different.”

“You really do like him don't you?”

“Like him?” Michael huffs, looking up at Ryan . “I think I love him dad and I'm scared.”

Ryan smiles, pulling his son to him. “It’s alright son. Everything will be just fine.”

“But how can you be so sure?”

“Because from the sounds of it, it sounds like Gavin just may love you as well. And it's natural to feel scared-falling in love is something new and wonderful. Sure sometimes it hurts but if it's real then in the end it's worth it.” Ryan pulls back to look Michael in the eye. “Just promise me if you have sex do it in your room and use a condom.”

Michael blushes, shoving Ryan away playfully. “Dad! Don't say things like that.” 

Ryan chuckles, looking at the time. “I have to go but if Gavin does decide to come over just don't do anything stupid alright?”

“Yeah yeah.”

Ryan kisses the top of Michael’s head. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Michael follows his father out of the room, watching as he climbs into his car and drives away. Michael sends Gavin a quick reply, saying that he would love it if the lad came over before heading back to his room. Michael straightens out his bed, throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper before making his way into the living room, getting all the consoles ready. The ringing of the doorbell draws Michael away from the entertainment center and to the door. Michael opens the door to finds Gavin standing with a backpack strapped to his back and several cases in hand. “You got here quick.” Michael comments, stepping aside to let the other inside.

“Well I figured you wouldn't oppose to me coming over.” Gavin sets his bags down on the table and begins to set everything up.

Michael helps him, making sure everything was plugged in properly. “You weren't waiting outside the whole time were you?” he jokes.

“Oh course not you git. I had to drop my dad off at some restaurant for a date.”

“Funny. My dad is going on a date as well.”

“What a coincidence.” Gavin makes sure all of the programs and software is working, doing several tests before giving Michael the thumbs up.

They start off with showing how to get some of the simpler achievements from Halo, both for single player and coop, though the latter has Michael yelling and swearing at Gavin. The British lad laughs and giggles while the brunette rages, knowing Michael didn't mean what he was saying.

“You know what?” Gavin asks once Michael seems to have called down from his most recent rant.

“What?” Michael huffs.

“Maybe along with these guides we could make actual videos of us playing the games. And we could include Ray and Geoff. And then we could also do another sort of series of you just raging at a game.”

Michael raises a brow at that. “Why the hell would people watch someone yell at a game for 20 minutes or whatever?”

“Well, I would and I want to make videos that I would enjoy watching. I mean there has to be people out there who enjoy the same things I do.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Right. And then after we become YouTube celebrities we'll work for Rooster Teeth and get paid to play video games for a living.”

Gavin shrugs. “I mean you never know.”

Michael shoves Gavin over. “You're a fucking idiot. I think that's enough for a guide.” he sets about stopping all the recordings and saving everything to an external hard drive. Gavin lays down on the couch, watching Michael with a smile. Michael glances back at him. “What?”

“Nothing. I just like to watch you work.” Gavin shrugs.

“You're such a dork.” Michael climbs on top of Gavin, pinning him to the couch. “But that's what I love about you.” he leans down and gently kisses Gavin.

The British lad wraps his arms around Michael’s neck, returning the kiss. “You're just as much of a dork as I am.” he says when Michael pulls away.

“At least I'm the cool kind of dork unlike you.” Michael sits back, his head resting on the armrest.

Gavin frowns, sitting up. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I can hang out with cool kids, going to clubs and parties while being able to blend in without coming off as a dork, unlike you who goes with friends to a club and sit in the corner reading a book.”

“I hang out with cool kids and fit in.” Gavin says, situating himself in Michael’s lap so that he's straddling his hips. “I think you're just jealous that I'm best friends with the coolest guy in school and I really couldn't care less.”

“Maybe I'm a little jealous but I think you're fucking stupid for not giving a shit. “ Michael’s hands come up to rest on Gavin’s hips.

“Why should I worry about having a cool best friend when I have a cool, bad boy boyfriend?” Gavin says, leaning down to give Michael a heated kiss while grinding his hips down into Michael’s.

The brunette moans into the kiss, buckling his hips up into Gavin’s. He pants as Gavin pulls away, kissing his neck. “You're just as much of a bad boy as I am.” Michael breathes, moaning when Gavin sucks at the pulse point in his neck. “Though you are definitely more seductive and more of a tease.”

Gavin smirks, licking up the side of Michael’s neck to his ear. “You know you love it boi.” he purrs, his voice low, just the way Michael likes it.

Michael groans, thrusting his hips up against Gavin’s. “Fuck,” he moves to pull Gavin into another kiss but freezes when he hears the front door open followed by laughter. Michael recognizes his father's laugh but he, as well as Gavin judging by the way his eyes go wide, recognizes the second voice/laugh. Michael sits up in a hurry, bringing Gavin up with him and they stare as Ryan walks into the living room followed by Jack.

“D-dad?!” Gavin squeaks, staring as his father turns to face him. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was going home with my date,” Jack motions to Ryan. “Though seeing as you're here it all makes sense now.”

Ryan looks over at his son. “Yes, indeed. And didn't I tell you no sex on the couch?”

Michael blushes, shoving Gavin off his lap. “We weren't going to do anything.”

“Uh huh. Sure.” Ryan says sarcastically.

“You were going on a date with Michael's dad and you didn't tell me?” Gavin asks his father.

“I actually had no idea he was Michael's father. Up until just a moment ago I've only known him as Ryan, though at dinner when he told me his last name I thought it sounded familiar but I chalked it up to it sounding familiar due to the fact that he works at Rooster Teeth and I know just about everyone's name who works there.”

Michael looks at Ryan. “Well dad, it looks like we have a similar taste in men.”

Ryan slightly frowns. “Not funny son.”

Everyone stares at each other, not sure what to say next. “Well this is awkward.” Michael says.

“It’s only awkward because you two were sucking face when we walked in.” Ryan looks at his son, who glares at him.

“I’m not sure if I would classify this as awkward.” Jack says.

Ryan raises a brow. “How so?” 

“Maybe the part where we walked in on them is a bit awkward but the situation as a whole works out rather nicely. Seeing as our sons are in a serious relationship together and how we are seeing each other there won’t be that awkward family dysfunction where we don’t get along that well and we can’t do fun things because of it.”

Ryan mulls over Jack’s words. “I do see your point. It is a bit awkward having a family get together when several family members don’t get along and they basically ruin everything.”

Michael slightly frowns. “But if things for all us get serious and the question of marriage comes up, won’t it be a little weird if you two get married and then we get married? Technically we would be step brothers.”

“It’s not illegal for stepsiblings to be married, seeing as we aren’t blood relatives.” Gavin says.

“Besides, I think it’s a little early to be talking about that kind of stuff anyways.” Ryan shrugs off his jacket. “We just went on our first date and a lot of things can happen to change things.”

“But seeing as I rather like you I think it’ll take a lot to get rid of me.” Jack tells Ryan, sitting down in a chair.

“I’m not that easy to get rid of either.” Ryan replies, smiling.

Michael rolls his eyes. “Get a room.”

Ryan looks at his son. “Why don’t you go to yours?”

“Maybe I will.” Michael stands up. “I don’t need to watch you fawn over your boyfriend.” he makes his way up the stairs with Gavin following after him.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Ryan calls after him. Jack laughs, making Ryan turn to look at him. “Something funny?”

“Just that you and your son are very similar.” Jack smiles. “Though the same could be said about my son and I.”

Ryan shakes his head. “The only noticeable difference is that he’s more hotheaded than I. But if we are like our sons maybe there’s hope for us yet.”

“Maybe.”

~~~~

“I hate suites.” Michael grumbles, tugging at the tie around his neck.

“You look good in it though.” Gavin says, coming to stand next to the burnette.

Michael rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I’m going to check up on my dad.” he leaves the room, walking down the hall to where the other makeshift dressing room is and enters, finding his father standing in front of the mirror, also messing with his tux. “You look sharp.”

Ryan turns to look at his son, tugging on the end of his jacket. “The white does give off a certain kind of elegance. You look good as well.”

Michael shrugs. “So does my other half.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to see the bride before the wedding.”

“He’d only be a bride if he was wearing a dress and there’s no way he’d do that.” Michael moves over to give himself a once over in the mirror. “Besides, this really isn’t a typical wedding in any sense.”

“A double wedding on top of both parties being of male. Yeah, I’d say that’s not your typical wedding.” Ryan stands behind his son. “Though doing a double wedding means we really save on money.”

Michael shakes his head. “Still can’t understand why you had to wait until Gav and I were going to get married to get married yourself.”

“Having you get married before us removes all that complicated mess of you two being step siblings and people arguing that you shouldn’t get married because you’re related in a sense and whatnot.”

“So the better choice was a double wedding?” Michael arches a brow.

“Very few double weddings occur and it was the simplest solution.”

“Do you have an answer for everything?”

“Just about.”

Michael shakes his head. “Ok Mr. Know It All.”

“It’s Mr. Haywood Patillo to you mister.” Ryan ruffles his son’s hair, the brunette grumbling before fixing it.

“Yeah whatever.”

Ray pops his head in through the door. “We’re ready for you.”

“Right.” Michael nods, watching Ray turn and leave. “Guess we shouldn’t keep everyone waiting.”

“Michael,” Ryan puts his hands on his shoulders. “I just want you to know that I’m proud of you and that I’m happy for you and I know your mother would be too.”

Michael smiles. “I know dad.”

Ryan pulls Michael into his embrace, holding his son for a few moments before releasing him and they make their way into the chapel. Ryan leads Michael down the aisle, standing off to the side as the pastor starts the ceremony, all the while Michael can’t take his eyes off Gavin and smiles all the way through, almost missing the part where they say their vows.

“Oh right.” Michael clears his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Gavin, from the first moment I say you in the club I just knew there was something different about you; the way you could read a book in a loud club with obnoxious lights always shinning in your eyes as if you were in a quiet library just amazes me. Spending time with you getting to know you, as well as your father, has been some of the best moments in my life and I can’t wait for all the future moments we’ll share together.”

“Michael,” Gavin takes the brunette’s hands in his. “You have captivated me and at times confused me to no ends with how smart and handsome and down right gorgeous you are to act as though you are like everyone one else when in fact you are like no one I have ever meet. You gave me hope that I could meet and fall in love someone not just based on their looks but because of their personality, of the great chemistry I share with them and a deeper, underlying connection we share. You are the wind beneath my wings and too look forward to sharing the rest of my life with you.” Gavin smiles.

“ Do you, Michael Vincent Haywood, take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Michael smiles.

“And do you,Gavin David Pattillo, take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor him, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Gavin nods.

“Then, repeat after me.” The pastor looks at Michael, who repeats.

“I, Michael, take you, Gavin, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward.”

“I, Gavin, take you, Michael, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward.”

“Rings please.” Ray brings the rings forward, smiling at his two best friends.

Michael places the ring on Gavin’s finger and says, “With this ring, I wed thee.”

Gavin places the other ring on Michael’s finger and says, “With this ring, I wed thee.”

“I now pronounce you man and man.”

Michael smiles, pulling Gavin to him and kissing him as their friends and family clap. Ryan and Jack are married in a similar fashion, though their vows are a little different and similar of their other vows. 

“ Do you, James Ryan Haywood, take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Ryan says.

“And do you, Jack Shannon Pattillo, take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor him, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Jack says.

“Then, repeat after me.” The pastor looks at Ryan, who repeats.

“I, James, take you, Jack, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward.”

“I, Jack, take you, James, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward.”

“Rings please.” At this, both men turn and expect to have Geoff bring the rings forward but are confused when Geoff simply smiles and shrugs. Michael nods to Gavin, both men stepping forward and each presenting their father with the rings.

Ryan slightly chuckles, taking the ring from Michael and slides it onto Jack’s finger, saying, “With this ring, I wed thee.”

Jack smiles, taking the ring from Gavin and places it on Ryan’s finger, saying, “With this ring, I wed thee.”

“I now pronounce you man and man.”

“Come here husband.” Jack says, pulling Ryan to him and kissing him.

Ryan chuckles, kissing Jack back before pulling away, smiling. The wedding party leaves the church and makes their way to hotel for their reception. They spend hours drinking and eating cake, having a good time. Michael plops down next to Gavin, the Brit smiling at his husband. “What?” Michael asks.

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About how we’ll live happily ever after.”

Michael laughs, shaking his head. “We’ll live it together and that’s how we’ll be happy.”

Gavin smiles. “Yeah I suppose.”

“Even so,” Michael grabs two glasses of champagne, handing one to Gavin. “Here’s to living happily ever after.”

Gavin leans over and kisses Michael. “To happily ever after.”


End file.
